No Mountain High Enough
No Mountain High Enough is the thirtieth case of Criminal Case and the thirtieth case of Warrenville. It takes place in High-Top, appearing as the eighth and final case of the district. Plot As the team prepared to head out once again, Kenny had come running into the station saying he saw the yeti heading up the mountain. They gave chase, but as they headed up the mountain, they found the body of Drake Buckley, battered and bruised all over. The team began by suspecting his partner, journalist Cayden Williams, Isabel's mother Yara Bryant, Osborne family heir Raiden Osborne and lumberjack Humphrey Johns. Soon afterwards, Josiah notified the team that he found Luke. Josiah led them to a secret underground chamber he found in the old cabin, with a massive stockpile of what appeared to be drugs. They also found Luke, tied up and bruised. After freeing him, they questioned him about anything that might've happened, as well as adding yeti investigator Vincent Clay. Later on the team was approached by the yeti itself, who tried to attack them. Eventually the killer and the yeti were revealed to be none other than Yara. She tried to deny it and simply said they were harassing her because of her husband Umberto, but after a while she had no choice and proudly confessed. She informed them that she was behind the drug running scheme, shipping it out through her convenience store using her children to sell them to black market buyers. As for the yeti disguise, she kept it secret from all the other operatives in the district, even her husband, to ensure her tracks were covered. The only person she even spoke of it to was The Conductor, the person behind the black market. As for Luke and Drake, she noticed them coming up the mountain, and like the others, attacked them to ensure the market's secrets were kept. Luke ended up getting kidnapped, but due to Drake's allegiance with the police, she couldn't let him walk away, and mercilessly beat him to death. Disgusted at her mother's actions, Isabel sent her to trial, where she refused to say anything about the Conductor's identity. For Drake's murder, Luke's kidnapping, several counts of assault and drug running and her affiliation to the black market, Judge Blackwell sentenced her to life in solitary confinement. But as she was being taken away, Yara warned them it was far from over for her business. When they returned to the station, Chief Armstrong informed the team that while most of them were at the trial, someone barged in and took Luke away. Kenny went with the player and Daisy to follow their tracks, and after a while cornered the kidnapper, who was revealed to be Humphrey. He revealed his affiliaton to the black market, and wasn't about to let his boss's work get undone like that. All of a sudden, Humphrey was knocked unconscious, Vincent appeared behind him and revealed he followed them to give a hand. Luke was freed, and the team thanked Vincent for his help. Meanwhile, the news of Drake's murder and Yara's arrest had to be spread to Channel 5 News Station and the Bryant family respectively. Isabel decided it would be best to settle things her family first. Lucia and Palomo were still shocked to hear they were used like that, and agreed to shut the store down and finally pursue their dream jobs. Lucia also added that the victim had come by and was taking notes the whole time he was there. After finding his notepad, they found he discovered they were working on some experimental drug that could control people. They brought the news to the Channel 5 station, and given that Drake was killed compiling the story, Lydia Maddox and Dennis Nash agreed to assist the police anyway they can and see to it the market gets shut down permanently. Later on, with all the loose ends tied up, Chief Armstrong had some announcements. Given recent events, she decided to promote Luke to Corporal. Luke was grateful for and everyone was happy, though Hunter appeared as if he was forcing his smile. On top of that, she wanted to make sure all their bases were covered, so she offered a job to Vincent to become part of the team, which he ended up accepting given his investigation into the yeti was complete. Afterwards, Lydia came by the station informing them that Drake's notes mentioned moving the drug to Devil's Heart Valley, a district entirely dominated by criminal activity. With that in mind, the team begin to make their way to the valley, ready to stop the market's plans. Summary Victim *'Drake Buckley' (Bled out from his wounds high up the mountain) Murder Weapon *'Custom-Made Gloves' Killer *'Yara Bryant' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect has a cold Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a winter coat *This suspect has frostbite Suspect's Profile *This suspect is athletic *This suspect has a cold *This suspect practices martial arts Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a winter coat *This suspect has frostbite Suspect's Profile *This suspect is athletic *This suspect has a cold *This suspect practices martial arts Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a winter coat Suspect's Profile *This suspect is athletic *This suspect has a cold *This suspect practices martial arts Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has frostbite Suspect's Profile *This suspect is athletic *This suspect practices martial arts Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has frostbite Suspect's Profile *This suspect is athletic *This suspect has a cold *This suspect practices martial arts Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a winter coat Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is athletic *The killer has a cold *The killer practices martial arts *The killer wears a winter coat *The killer has frostbite Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mountain Pass (Clues: Victim's Body, Rope, Notepad) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is athletic) *Examine Rope (Results: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer had a cold) *Examine Notepad (Results: Notes; New Suspect: Cayden Williams) *Inform Cayden of Drake's murder *Investigate Abandoned Cabin (Clues: Pile of Logs, Newspaper, Hankerchief) *Examine Hankerchief (Results: DNA) *Analyze DNA (9:00:00; New Suspect: Yara Bryant) *Ask Yara why she met with the victim *Examine Newspaper (Results: Hiking Competition Article; New Suspect: Raiden Osborne) *Talk to Raiden about his recent interview *Examine Pile of Logs (Results: Hatchet; New Suspect: Humphrey Johns) *Ask Humphrey why he was at the cabin *Move on to chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Hidden Room (Clues: Crate, Torn Magazine; New Suspect: Luke Garvey) *Ask Luke if he noticed anything out of place (Profile Updated: Luke is athletic) *Examine Torn Magazine (Results: Gossip Magazine; New Suspect: Vincent Clay) *Talk to Vincent about his recent yeti studies (Profile Updated: Vincent is athletic and has a cold) *Examine Crate (Results: Bloody Gloves) *Analyze Gloves (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices martial arts) *Investigate Woods (Clues: Camera, Microphone, Check) *Examine Check (Results: Account Number) *Analyze Account Number (12:00:00) *Ask Raiden why he tried to pay the victim (Profile Updated: Raiden is athletic and has a cold and practices martial arts) *Examine Camera (Results: Footage Unlocked) *Confront Cayden over his arguement with the victim (Profile Updated: Cayden has a cold) *Examine Microphone (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (Results: Yara's Prints) *Interrogate Yara over the victim's vandalized microphone (Profile Updated: Yara has a cold and practices martial arts) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Truck (Clues: Stone, Cell Phone, Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Results: Photo Repaired) *Ask Luke why he never mentioned seeing Drake (Profile Updated: Luke practices martial arts) *Examine Faded Stone (Results: Victim's Face) *Analyze Stone (9:00:00) *Interrogate Humphrey about threatening the victim (Profile Updated: Yara is athletic; Humphrey is athletic and has a cold and practices martial arts) *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Phone Unlocked) *Confront Vincent about his call to the victim (Profile Updated: Vincent practices martial arts) *Investigate Mantle (Clues: Mask, Press Badge) *Examine Press Badge (Results: Residue) *Analyze Residue (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a winter coat) *Examine Mask (Results: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has frostbite) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Expedition Impossible (8/8)! Expedition Impossible (8/8) *Investigate Woods (Clues: Snowy Footprints) *Examine Footprints (Results: Wood Pieces) *Analyze Wood Pieces (9:00:00) *Investigate Hidden Room (Clues: Gun) *Save Luke from Humphrey (Rewards: Plaid Shirt) *Talk to Lucia about Yara's arrest (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Abandoned Cabin (Clues: Notebook) *Examine Faded Notebook (Results: Notes) *Analyze Victim's Notes (6:00:00) *Bring the victim's work back to Lydia (Rewards: 1 Burger) *See what Dennis has to say *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:High-Top Cases (Warrenville)